


Pascal工作室

by meanieminx



Series: Something kinky that only for fantasy [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, First Time, Multi, Sex Education, Sex Toys, Sex Work, Spanking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 19:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20935670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meanieminx/pseuds/meanieminx
Summary: 性爱教学Pascal工作室开业。专业，尊重，安全，教你一切你想学的，带你体验一切你想体验的。Sex is nothing but pleasure here.





	Pascal工作室

**Author's Note:**

> 有偿性服务！  
主角Pascal性别属性角色均不固定，1V n！  
服务型性爱，一切以对方的愉悦为目的。

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aria想要体验Spanking，她此前从未尝试过。  
不涉及性器也可以体验的愉悦。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 所谓的“服务型主动”

下午两点，工作室的门被敲响了。

“您好。”

开门见一个不高的小姑娘。

“您好，是Pascal吗？”

“是的，Aria是吗？请进。”

Pascal在女孩身后关上门，稍等了一会儿，见女孩儿迟疑了一下，便坐进一张客座的沙发。他在她对面坐下时，正见女孩儿指尖摆弄着背包的拉链。

女孩儿看起来像是镇定与慌乱的奇妙混合体，Pascal决定先带起话题以减轻女孩的难堪。

“所以，您是预约了体验一下打屁股对吗？”

女孩儿的脸红了红，随即浮上一个微笑，“我没想到您会答应。”

“这是很正常的一种性癖，自然包括在性爱教学的范围内。”

“但是我今天不想涉及性。”

“可以，我不会接触你的性器。但是鉴于我们之前商议的完全脱去下装的内容，它们有可能会暴露出来。你需要修改吗？”

女孩儿想了想，没有花多长时间，更像是定了定决心，“就按照原计划就可以了。”

Pascal在平板上调出一张明细，调转过来递给女孩儿，“那请再次检查一下，是否所有注意事项都在上面了，以及是否有需要修改的地方。”

Aria用了将近五分钟检查完两页的内容，在页底签字，将平板还给Pascal。

“没问题了。”

Pascal也检查了一遍，同样在页底签字，同时开口，“虽然我们不会涉及你的性器，但是如果你在过程中感受到快感，那也是很正常的事。请不必感到难堪，如果这让你感到困扰了也可以随时告诉我。”

“我听说过。”

Pascal放下平板，扬起一个安抚的微笑，“那再好不过。”

女孩笑笑，低下头，不知所措地摆弄着她的背包拉链。

“那么，你准备好了吗？”

知道女孩儿在隐约等待开始前再进行一次谈话，Pascal选择单刀直入。需要的交流在预约的过程中早已完成，此时越拖延反而越会让生涩的女孩儿煎熬。

“我可以。”

“那么来床边吧。”

Pascal拉开一个巨大的抽屉，取出几种板子和藤条。感觉到女孩的目光追随着自己，并在一旁的束具和性玩具上多停留了一会儿。

“SP总是和SM联系在一起吗？”

“有时会，有时不会，取决于你想要什么。”Pascal按下一个按钮，床尾隆起一个弧度，“我会先用手给你热身，五十下以后脱掉裤子，可以吗？”

“我应该叫你什么？”

女孩儿站在床边，双手掖着裤缝。

“Pascal就好，你想要过程是愉悦的而不是严肃的不是吗？”

“好。”

“趴上来吧。”Pascal拍一拍隆起的床尾。

女孩儿有点笨手笨脚地趴下，双腿由于床不够高，打直踮脚撑在地面上。

Pascal坐在她身侧，轻按住她的腰，轻拍女孩被牛仔裤包裹着的好看弧度。

手掌扬起，收着七分力，伴着清脆的拍打声落在女孩的臀尖上。

女孩并没有发出声音，只是耳尖红了。

Pascal不再有多余的动作，用既不会重到让女孩感受到明显的疼痛，又不会轻到显得轻佻的拍打，让手下的女孩逐渐放松下来。

Pascal默数到五十下，停了手。

“请你站起来，脱掉裤子。”

女孩儿站起来，pascal注意到她脸上的红晕已经淡去了，在手放上腰带的时候又浮现出来。

“内裤也要一起脱吗？”女孩从牛仔裤里跨出来。

这是个疑问句，但Pascal知道女孩期望的答案是否定的。

“可以等一等再决定，我们先隔着内裤继续热身一会儿，不过会加上板子。”

女孩儿自觉地趴回床上，“板子也算热身吗？”

“不打重都能热身。”

Pascal依然用手击打了几十记女孩儿已经有些温度的臀面，知道女孩现在也能感受到自己的手的温度，他加重了一点力道。

“现在怎么样？”

“还好。”女孩的声音像是从鼻子里发出来的。

Pascal在几下轻拍后停了手，用轻按的方式检查了一下女孩的臀肉——是健康的泛着温度的柔软。

他拾起一块不大的木质板子，不薄也不是太重，贴在女孩的臀上。

女孩瑟缩了一下。

“放松，我保证这个不会疼。”

女孩听话地放松下来。

用板子打且收着劲，其实是一件挺累的事。但是能让Aria熟悉一下板子，也是值得了。

Pascal的控制下，板子并不比手更疼，但完全是不同的感受。热身阶段，巴掌带给女孩的不应该是疼痛而是温度和肌肤相接触的感觉，而板子则会带来是实在的刺痛——并非煎熬却足够让女孩对接下来的疼痛有所准备。

“还好吗？”

“还好。”

“那我加力喽。”

女孩儿又瑟缩了一下，之后放松下来。

“嗯。”

Pascal用三分力给了女孩一下，之后控制在两分到四分之间浮动着——依然不能算很疼，女孩在前十几下的瑟缩后逐渐放松下来。

Pascal停下板子，用手背碰一碰女孩的臀：已然是足够炽热的温度。

“您想要脱内裤吗？”Pascal换上公事公办的语气，继续温柔也许可以让过程更顺利，但女孩可能在事后觉得受到了诱哄。

女孩沉默了一阵，Pascal很高兴她在思考。

“脱吧。”

Pascal用了足够慢的动作勾起女孩的内裤边沿，以便她有机会反悔。最终在沉默中拉下女孩的内裤。

意料之中的漂亮粉红色。

Pascal将板子贴在女孩赤裸的肌肤上，待女孩好好感受了这特有的泛着凉意的颤栗感，Pascal扬起板子，用三四分力打下去。

一场SP永远不会无聊，甚至不需要用疼痛来做刺激。

Pascal的手箍在女孩腰上，女孩并没有挣扎，但是身体接触才是这个动作的目的。

“1是几乎感觉不到，10是极限，你在哪儿？”

“4。”

“我们把它提到6。”

Pascal用四分力连击了七八下在一小块范围上，女孩的呼吸急促了。

“Aria，交给我。疼了不用憋着。”

Pascal顿了顿，直接把力道加到五六分往女孩的屁股上盖板子。不是连击的，但间隔也没有宽到足够女孩适应每一记。

这样持续了十五记，Pascal停下，女孩平静下来。

用手触摸，轻捏及抚摸。与其说检查不如说是安抚。

并没有说什么，Pascal将板子再次贴在女孩的臀面上。女孩的头低下埋进臂弯里。

这一组是十记。

下一组是二十记。

下一组是十记，用了七分力。

快结束时女孩轻声痛呼着，呼吸零乱。

Pascal把板子放到一边，右手加了一点力气揉女孩微微肿起的臀，夹着拍打和扇打。

这次是疼的，又是能使女孩放松的。

“怎么样，还可以继续吗？”

女孩的鼻音更重了。

“可以。”

“可以承受藤条吗？”

女孩静了一阵。

“可以。”

Pascal拾起藤条，往下握一点，点一点女孩的臀面，直接用了五分力抽下去。

藤条也有不疼的打法，但此时Pascal无意继续挑逗女孩的神经。

五分力的藤条不是无法忍受的疼痛，却也不好捱。

女孩双手在床单上绞紧了。

Pascal在十五下之后把力加到六分，两下之后女孩猛地转过头来。

“有数量吗？”

“还有三下。”

Pascal等女孩自己呼吸放松下来，如承诺的按着女孩的腰给了她六分力的三记藤条。

这一次结束以后他们花了更长的时间放松。

“怎么样？”

“好疼。”

Pascal轻笑，在女孩的屁股上画着圈，“你的屁股上有二十条棱子。”

“还有吗？”女孩在一阵长长的沉默之后开口，在这之间Pascal大约扇了她的屁股三四十记。

“最后一组，我们换个姿势。”

Pascal把女孩扶起来，自己向后坐正，拍拍膝盖，“OTK。”

女孩站起来时神色带着些许迷离，此时脸又红了。

“用手打，但是不轻了。”

女孩半别别扭扭半由着Pascal摆弄地趴下，Pascal帮她调整到一个稳当的位置上，女孩的肚子顶着Pascal的大腿。

“SP本就事关亲密和愉悦，只要你感觉好就没有什么是不对的。”

OTK的姿势下，两人的身体仿佛榫卯贴合在一起。Pascal从第一记手打就没放轻，直接从七分力开始。女孩很快忘了难堪，在疼痛中忙于调整呼吸。

然而Pascal渐渐放轻了力道，六分，五分，四分，三分。

当拍打再也无法被称为拍打，Pascal停下手。

“我们今天就到这里吧。”

女孩的声音像是一场长长的体育课后蒙上了一层倦意。

“好啊。”

Pascal等女孩自己把内裤提上，示意她坐回他身边。

“所以，感觉怎么样？”

“没有我想象的……激烈。”女孩笑笑，微笑挂在嘴角。

“那有你想象的舒服吗？”

“有。”

“事实上，我本来没相信会有那么舒服。”

Pascal笑了，“谢谢你相信我？”

女孩抬起手象征性地挡了挡嘴角，“我开始前默背了十遍安全词。”

“我也是。”

他们一起笑了。

“我之前看小说没想到会那么舒服。”

“唔……”Pascal沉吟了一下，还是决定说实话，“SP只是一个概括的动作，但是具体要有什么效果，还是取决于你怎么做，或者说，取决于你想要什么样的。”

“话是这么说啦，”女孩的声音慢慢清亮起来，“可我总是担心会出差错。”

“确实有可能，但是什么事情一定不会出差错呢？”

“所以你现在觉得好一点了吗？”

“疼还是疼——”女孩明知Pascal意非指此，故意买了个关子，“但是既然我已经在你面前脱了那么久裤子了，我觉得好多了。”

Pascal并不挑明他们说的好多了是指什么，只笑笑，“那今天的目的就达到了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不要问我为什么性爱教学第一篇就是SP，因为这是我的性癖，我写这个顺手（。  
其实是因为之前用这个参加了联文（。


End file.
